delongofandomcom-20200213-history
An act regarding the illegal occupation of Indigenous land by the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo
'''An act regarding the illegal occupation of Indigenous land by the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo '''was a constitutional amendment brought to the floor of the House of Commons by President Katie Lee on 12 November 2016. It is the result of the Tah'henkashawnee Commission into Settler Colonialism perpetrated by the PDRD. President Lee brought it to the floor word-by-word. Section A: Regarding Stolen Lands 1: Crownlands and Parks All Crown Lands will be managed by the Ministry for Land Repatriation (MLR), now funded and run by the Indigenous House. On 1 July 2017, all National Parks will be transferred to the ownership of the MLR. By 1 January 2018 all provincial parks must be transferred. By 1 January 2019, all municipal parks must be transferred. 2: Property taxes Property taxes are illegal, as property is theft. The Federal Government and Provincial Government should fund municipal governments instead, along with land-lease taxes. 3: Land-lease taxes Lands can be borrowed, but remain publicly owned. Thus all land use must be in the public interest, as defined by the IH. Taxes on land leasing can go to the Municipal government, but 1/35 of all land-lease taxes must go to the IH. All land-leases must be processed by the Ministry for Land Repatriation (MLR). Effective 20 January 2019, all lands become managed by the MLR. Land can be leased for a maximum of two years at a time, with biannual reviews, as well as random reviews of land-use practices. Any Indigenous person may accompany an MLR review of an area where poor land-use is suspected. Section B: Regarding the Indigenous House The act will establish a third legislative house, called the Indigenous House. After laws are signed by the House of Commons and/or Senate and/or the President, they all must go to the Indigenous House, which will have elected representatives from all recognized Aboriginal groups in the PDRD. All laws, including constitutional amendments will require the approval of the House by at least 50%+1. Further, all constitutional amendments will require a 66.6% approval of the Indigenous House. The Indigenous House will also be able to propose legislation, which will only require the signature of the President or the Senate or the House of Commons to become law. Further, in the case of a 91.5% supermajority, the Indigenous House law will come into effect regardless of signatures from other powers, provided it is constitutional. The Indigenous House will have 750 seats, and will sit in West New London. The first election of the house will be during the 2017 Federal Election. Anyone can run to join the Indigenous House, however only Indigenous people may vote for their representative in the IH. The House will use first past the post. The IH shall be responsible for the: * Ministry for Land Repatriation * Ministry of Finances for the IH And co-manages the * Ministry for the Environment and Climate Change * Ministry of Education Section C: Regarding Governance Amendments by Indigenous Peoples 1: Constitutional Amendments A referendum can by called by the Indigenous House and any other federal power (Senate, HOC, or President) for a constitutional amendment, which if it receives at least 50% Indigenous voter turnout and 60% approval, will amend the constitution. With 70% approval and 70% voter turnout, a referendum can dissolve the PDRD into a new Indigenous-run state, where all PDRD resources and materials must peacefully transfer to an Indigenous government. This would effectively revoke settler rights. 2: Revoking elected officials a) Presidents The Indigenous House can deny the election of a President with 75% of the House supporting the motion. his can only be done in the 60-hours following an election result. This would effectively call for another election, where the President-elect would be forbidden from running (they can run in the following election however). The act says this power must only be used where the President threatens Indigenous peoples, languages, cultures, and/or communities; and if it is not found to do any of these, it can be overturned by the Supreme Court within fifteen days. b) Impeachment of any elected official The Indigenous House can similarly deny the election of any elected official, including the President (after they have taken office). This can only be done with an Impeachment hearing. Section D: Regarding a Settler tax The Act also requires an income tax of 1% be levied on all settlers earning over $28,000 (number changes for families, etc.), to be allocated as the Indigenous House sees fit. The income tax policy can change with approval of the House of Commons, but ''only ''upon request of the Indigenous House. Otherwise, the funds are automatically collected on top of the House of Commons budget by the People's Revenue Agency and immediately given to the Indigenous House Financial Subcommittee. An annual budget must be approved each fiscal year. Section E: Regarding Reparations .5% of all future Government revenues must be given to the Indigenous House, and distributed equally to Indigenous people on a regular basis (at least yearly, but the IH has said it will given monthly payments). Section F: Regarding Indigeneity The IH can decide who is Indigenous, with the expectation that it will be liberal regarding who counts as Indigenous. These definitions must be clearly outlined in the first sitting in the IH. They can be amended to include more people with a simple majority. The can be amended to include fewer people with a supermajority of 80%.